Sex or Donuts?
by rewinders
Summary: For once, Madison Rios can't make a decision.


This was written by Elle, the creator of Madison. This version of Kingsley is played by Chippy.

* * *

Madison Rios was always a good decision maker - she often knew what she wanted when she wanted it, and how she wanted it before she even knew how to get it. It was a very rare moment to find the female incapable of choosing one side or the other, and if you did it meant that whatever was causing the indecisiveness had to be good on both sides. Even then it hardly even made her pause, but if you were to enter a certain townhouse at the dawn of the day, you would be able to see the hesitation of Miss Rios. If Charlie had been there to see that minute of silence from the female, a picture would have been snapped which would turn the tables on the trigger happy girl.

Now, what exactly had Maddy's panties all in a bunch? It wasn't anything complicated - just the sound of the shower above her head and the feel of the white bag in her grip. See, she had woken up this morning with the giant need for a donut. Not just any donut, a sugar coated one. Perfectly baked to a golden brown and sprinkled with unhealthy goodness. She had watched them bake it with eagle eyes, and received several perturbed stares, because most of the customers couldn't figure out how such a skinny girl could be literally drooling at the sight of donuts. Not to mention she must've creeped the cashier out, because he honestly looked as though he thought she would just gobble him up. Nevertheless, Madison made it out of the donut shop without acting on any cannibalistic urges that the cashier was imagining. Balancing two cups, one topped off with coffee, the other tea, she stalked down the street, long limbs prepared for the short walk ahead.

She had completed the mission of acquiring donuts, and now had to arrive at her designated location before either of the drinks got cold... or the donuts got nasty. Which she doubted was possible, but seeing as she had always gobbled the donuts up just about as soon as they reached her grip, she wouldn't know otherwise. The bag swung in her tight grip as she resisted the urge to stop in the middle of the sidewalk and give into the amazing rounded food. Her pace sped up a tidbit, and she climbed the three stairs leading up to one of the many townhouses on the street. This is when Maddy's remarkable balance came into question, and amazingly she managed to steady both the coffees and the bag of donuts in one hand and shove the key she had acquired from the owner into the door with the other. The bag was transferred to her teeth as she tried to juggle the coffee and the many keys attached to her strawberry keychain. When she entered the house without spilling or dropping anything she decided that a victory dance was in order and proceeded to do a little jig in the hallway.

'Course, after that she managed to spill a little tea on the floor but carelessly swept it up with a swipe of her foot. It was then that the female would have called out the home owner's name, to let him know that she had arrived and that she had the mother of all breakfast foods currently clasped in between her teeth. Luckily she was stopped, not only because it probably would've shocked the poor guy, but also because she would have forgotten about the precious donut bag in her mouth and sent the delicious food all over the floor. And the hesitation began. One long limb was extended towards the familiar kitchen, but the other was holding steadfast in the foyer, entrapped by the sounds heard from above.

Really, it wasn't all that stunning. It was just a shower running, followed by occasionally heard splashes as the person occupying it cleansed themselves. Most people would find nothing troubling about a running shower and continue into the kitchen with the promise of a fulfilling breakfast. But Maddy wasn't most people. You see, her mind ran on four different frequencies - food, anger, fun, and sex. Her habits had changed quickly over the years, while in Hogwarts she spent most of her time with the wrong guys, if only for the promise of a fun night and an attractive face. However now, the promise was a rippled body covered in envious skin and endurance that could drive her insane with just the thought of it. And that rippled body was currently naked and enshrouded in water, which could make for an amazing time. By the time Kingsley had taken her out on their second date, all of those wrong guys were forgotten and the spot was filled by a much more compatible male. Not to mention the amazing smile she always received, which constantly made her heart soar.

Which leads to the question at hand; Donuts or sex?

It seemed as though she was frozen for longer than a minute, but by the time her mind was made up the minute had ticked only once. There was a flurry of activity as the donuts were released onto the stand next to the door, along with her keys and the steaming cups. Long legs wasted no time in bounding up the steps, dirty blonde hair flying behind a slender form.

Hey, they could always have donuts later. God knows they usually manage to work up the monster of all appetites.


End file.
